Post-Meeting Business
by TuAmorCreador
Summary: I do NOT own the rights to Axis Powers Hetalia! You and Russia have been friends for nearly a year now, but lately the man has been acting strangely. Germany confronts Russia for you and then leaves you in a separate room to talk it out with him. What's the cause of his unusual behavior? Find out! WARNING: Lemon!


When you first met him, you were not scared of him like everyone else seemed to be. Rather, you wanted to hug him, because he seemed like someone who was simply misunderstood; you felt bad for him. The only thing that intimidated you was his overall size; standing at probably a looming six and a half feet, and broad, he made you – and everyone else in the room, even Berwald – feel small. But the way he dressed so warmly, with that thick scarf, made him look like an adorable polar bear of sorts. One day, you were introduced to him.

You had never learned his name before; had only heard the other countries call him Russia, and you grew nervous as Ludwig – the only country brave enough to speak to him directly – brought you over. You had no choice, really; you had inquired about the strange man time and time again, and it was beginning to get on ol' Luddy's nerves. With a look of determination, he grabbed you by the arm and said, "Russia! There's someone that I would like you to meet." Then he walked away, winking and mouthing, _good luck._ That damn bastard, you would get him later for this.

Russia, meanwhile, looked up with surprise, and slowly stood; as if to remind everyone of his tremendous power, made known by his enormity. When at last he stood before you, he looked down, and at this close proximity you began to feel fear; he radiated control. But when he at last spoke, a sudden calm overcame you. "Oh, hello little one. And who might you be?" His beautiful amethyst eyes caught yours and stole your breath, and you had to mentally slap yourself before responding, "I-I'm Toronto. I'm a part of Canada… but I g-guess you can call me [N-name]." His smile was genuine as he extended his hand.

"No need to be afraid of me, little one. I may be biggest country, but I am kind. You are newly recognized country, da?" "Y-yes," you stuttered, then tried again. "Yes, I am!" His smile only grew. "I am glad to see you less afraid. I am Russia, which you probably know. But you may call me Ivan. Would you like to come back with me to my place now that the meeting is over?" You began to relax, seeing as Ivan was really nobody to fear. "That would be wonderful, as I don't have a ride home. Perhaps- perhaps I could spend the night—" You stopped, realizing that would probably be going too far. You averted your gaze, afraid of what he might say.

When he did not answer immediately, you forced yourself to look up, only to find that his eyes contained an incredible emotional depth. He seemed to be at a loss for words, so you decided to help. "I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to impose… I shouldn't have said—" "You- you would really want to stay with me? You aren't afraid?" He was overjoyed. "Of course you may stay! I have not had a house guest in so long; this will be real treat. Let's go now, da?" You let out a sigh of relief and nodded, "_Oui,_" and followed him out the door of the meeting room.

After that first stay at his house, you and Ivan became extremely close. You would visit him often, and he would tell you stories of his past over a nice, hot meal. The guest room you got to use on overnight visits was well-furnished, and he always made sure that you were comfortable before going to sleep for the night. You became accustomed to bringing a second set of clothing with you to meetings, in a duffel bag, just in case Ivan invited you over without notice. He was such a kind man, and as you got to know him better, you began to develop affections for the Russian. But you would never tell him; to him, you were nothing more than a friend – at least, that's what you assumed.

Almost an entire year had passed, and as the one-year mark to your having met neared, Ivan began to act strangely. He gradually stopped inviting you over, and one time when you asked to visit him, he stiffened and awkwardly declined. As he hurried to turn away from you, a blush began to spread over his cheeks. He was clearly up to something. You let it slide, though, because by then you knew that you loved him, and something like this was obviously not going to last. So, you went about your business as though nothing were different. But the other countries noticed; especially that damn bastard.

As the final week before the one-year "anniversary" was coming to a close, Ludwig chose to speak up. At the end of one of your world meetings, he pulled Ivan into a room and spoke to him for a minute. You had failed to notice this happen, so when he – out of the blue – grabbed you and dragged you into said room, only to leave you alone with Ivan without a word of explanation as to what was going on, you were surprised and angry. He closed the door behind him, as though to ensure that you didn't leave without speaking. When your gazes met, there was something in Ivan's eyes that you did not recognize.

Clearly uncomfortable, he cleared his throat. "Erm, [Name], I understand that you were confused by how I have been acting lately? It bothers you, da?" "N-no! I mean, well, I, you see…" You paused, ruffling your hair with your hand as you thought about how to approach the situation. "… I mean, yes, it bothers me. You've just been so distant lately, and it makes me feel lonely… and confused. What's going on?" Ivan bit his lip at this, and you realized that this was perhaps one of the few rare times you had seen him nervous, and it only ever happened around you. You had always found this strange, but for him to be nervous now… something bad was about to happen. You were sure of it.

You spoke up before he could respond. "I… I should go. This was wrong of me, to confront you like this. I guess I'll see you later… _au revoir_." But before you could turn to leave, Ivan grabbed you roughly by the shoulders and smashed his lips to yours. Before you could respond to his actions he pulled away to whisper in your ear, "I love you." Your breath caught in your throat and you could not think. He pulled back to arm's length to study you, and when your thoughts finally caught up with you, you launched yourself at him, pressing your lips to his with equal vigor. He immediately caught you, wrapping his large hands around your thighs to hold you up as your kiss deepened.

It was such a crazed, heated kiss; you thought you would lose it when his tongue traced your lower lip. Instead of letting him in, however, you pulled back and, similarly to him, whispered "_Je t'aime_," into his ear. Something seemed to go off inside him when you said that. He lowered you to the ground and, with a faraway look, said, "We're leaving. Now." When all he got from you was a confused look, he smiled wickedly and added, "So we can have some _real_ privacy~" You nearly moaned at the underlying tones of his voice, and you grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out the door. He merely chuckled.

"Stay calm, my dear, we don't need the others finding out about this." You reluctantly dropped his hand, and he winked. As you exited the room, a strange sensation washed over you. The hallway seemed to be too… quiet. When you glanced down towards the meeting room, you saw to your shock that everybody had left. "Ivan, hold on… I don't think there's anybody here." You walked hesitantly up to the doorway and looked around. Sure enough, the room was dead silent and utterly empty. _Hmm,_ you thought. _Perhaps we could take advantage of this._ In a tone you hoped sounded desirous, you returned your gaze to Ivan's amethyst orbs and murmured, "I believe we have the place to ourselves, Ivan~"

Good G-d, you could actually see the shift in his eyes to pure, unadulterated lust, and it was making you itch in anticipation. After shutting the door just in case, Ivan slowly stepped toward you, until he was towering over you and the fire in his eyes had burst into a blaze. His hot breath wavering over your face, he mumbled, "Strip for me." your heart began to race even faster as you quickly obeyed. He was pretty lucky today, as you had chosen to wear a strapless dress to the meeting. Never breaking eye contact with him, you reached behind your back to slowly, tantalizingly, drag the zipper down your spine.

As the dress loosened, you began to wiggle your body so that it slipped down in an almost seductive manner. By the time it was down to your ankles, you could tell that Ivan was responding well to your actions. He actually licked his lips in need, encouraging you to move… well, slower. You wanted to have him twitching in anticipation. Carefully, so as to give him a nice view, you bent down to remove your four-inch heels from your feet. Kicking them away with your dress, you continued to slide your stockings down your legs. Gradually, tauntingly… you knew it was working.

When you at last stood up, you saw to your satisfaction that Ivan was practically shaking in order to keep himself under control. He opened his mouth to say something, but you cut him off. "No. Let me finish." Your words were smoldering, and he sucked in a breath in response. With a quick pinch to the clip, your bra was off, and then for the final article of clothing you turned around, bending over so he could watch as your lacey thong was slowly dragged away from your ass and down your legs until it hit the floor, whereupon you kicked it away to join the pile of clothing that had accumulated in the corner.

You turned back just in time to see Ivan right in your face before he grabbed you and began to kiss the daylights out of you once more. The anticipation must have been killing him, because you could feel him, hard and huge, against your core as he grabbed your ass and shoved your body up against his. This time you could not contain your moan, and when he heard it he pulled back to litter kisses along your collarbone before biting down on your soft spot. He had discovered it once when you were watching a movie together and he was stroking your hair, and now he was using it to his advantage.

You gasped loudly as he began to suck on the spot he had just bitten, and as soon as you saw the opportunity, you took hold of the situation, grinding your hips against his. Even through his heavy coat and other clothing, you could tell he was enormous, and it had you quivering in desire. He groaned in response, letting go of you to begin to remove his clothing. Not wanting to be left out, you began to help him with the buttons of his coat, pushing it down his shoulders as soon as possible. Meanwhile, he went through the tedious task of unwinding his scarf from his neck. After that he kicked off his boots, breathing heavily all the while.

The moment was so hot, so animalistic, as you practically tore the sweater away from him in your passion-filled desire to see him shirtless. You knew from lying against him in the past that he was well-built, but you had yet to see such, and it was killing you. He chuckled at your move and tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. He had removed his gloves already, and seeing just this much of him was making you ache in longing. You gently placed both hands on his chest, moving them around and memorizing the angles and curves of every muscle on his body. When you had finally satisfied yourself with this, you dragged your hands down his torso to the button of his slacks.

His pants seemed to be about two sizes two small, and you mused over this as you undid the button and twisted the zipper down over his still-growing erection. How he could get any bigger, you did not understand, as you were already having concerns about how he would fit inside of you. Nonetheless, as you tugged his pants down his legs along with his boxers, the sight of his nakedness positively took your breath away. "Ivan," you breathed, "You're amazing." He let out a satisfied chuckle and cockily murmured, "You have no idea~" You supposed he had a right to be cocky, though. After all, you had yet to feel him inside of you.

"No, seriously, Ivan. There should be a statue made of you, like this. It would shame the entire male human race for the rest of eternity." His chuckle grew louder and he said, "Is that really what you think, [Name]?" You nodded. "Well then, why don't you show me~" You smirked at this; oh, you would show him all right. Starting at the juncture between his jaw and neck, you kissed your way down his body, tantalizingly – making sure not to miss a spot – until at last, you were face to face with his enormous arousal. Slowly, tauntingly, you licked the angle of his lower abdominal muscles. He was now quaking in anticipation, and you giggled at his struggling so much.

"You ready for his, hon?" You looked up at him and caught his gaze, and when he didn't respond, you took him in one hand and squeezed. His head fell back in response and he moaned, "D-da… please, just suck it already!" Submission was not what you had been expecting, and you smirked as a result. "As you wish, dear," you purred. With that, you slowly licked his tip, and he reached down to twine his fingers in your hair. "P-please…!" You chuckled huskily before gradually taking the head into your mouth, sucking lightly. His hand tightened in your hair and you could tell it was taking all his restraint not to shove your mouth further down his length. You started sucking harder.

Inch by inch, you worked your way up his shaft until you could feel his tip hit the back of your throat. He gasped as you began to suck harder still, moving his length in and out of your mouth, mimicking the illicit act you would soon be carrying out. You released him, a pop sounding as you did so, and took a deep breath before returning to deep-throat him. Even still, you could not fit all of his length inside your mouth, so you worked what didn't fit with your hands, twisting them as you went along. No longer able to hold back, Ivan bucked into you, desperately needing release. You released him once more, and once you had caught your breath you brought on the final onslaught.

Taking him in for the last time, you began to move and suck with such speed and vigor that within the minute, he was shooting his seed into your mouth. You let him go, watching as he gasped in an attempt to catch his breath. When he had finally calmed down a bit, he picked you up and placed you on the table that took up most of the room, and you gasped at how cold it was. Climbing on top of you, Ivan started to kiss his way down your body, you supposed as a way of getting revenge. As he kissed down the valley of your breasts and continued to move further south, he reached up with one hand to massage your breast, a light moan escaping you in response. Ivan seemed to want to hear more, so he skillfully began to pinch and tweak your nipple until it had turned hard and puckered.

But what really earned him your gasps and moans was when he passed your navel and removed his hand from your chest to pull your legs over his shoulders, giving him perfect access to your wet heat. His hot breath hit your core, making you squirm. When all he did was give a light kiss to your slit, you knew he was looking to have you beg _him_. "O-oh, Ivan, _s'il vous plaît…_ Stop fooling around!" You could feel him smirk and you immediately knew what was coming. Suddenly he was licking your clit, flicking it with his tongue so fast that you couldn't even think properly. When he took it between his teeth and simultaneously brought one hand to your opening, toying with the entrance, you were a goner.

You could feel your stomach coiling tightly inside of you and you knew he was bringing you close. He could clearly tell, as well, because suddenly he stopped using his mouth and was inserting two fingers into your wet entrance. You let out a shriek, because while it may have hurt a bit, it felt amazing. He thrust his fingers deeply into your core, letting his palm repeatedly bump into your sensitive bundle of nerves. You couldn't hold on any longer. With a cry, you released on his fingers, and when he pulled them out of you, he was smirking. "I see you are just as turned on by me as I am by you," he said, and then proceeded to lick his fingers clean.

You were dumbfounded. "Y-you're horrible," you muttered, and he chuckled. "If you think I'm horrible now, then you have no idea what you're in for next." And then he crushed your body with his, his thick cock rock hard once more and pressed against your core in the most tantalizing of ways. "Nngh, Ivan, I don't think I can wait much longer~" He licked his lips and said, "If you want it so badly, beg for it." Whimpering, you grinded your hips against his, trying to find some form of relief for your aching core. "_S-s'il vous plaît_," you uttered. When he didn't do anything, you grinded on him again.

He moved his hips up and away from you, causing you to huff in frustration. "You'll have to do better than that, my love. Tell me what you want." With a growl, you ordered him, "Ivan, I want you to fuck me until I can't walk anymore. _Tout de suite!_" With a chuckle, he murmured, "You asked for it." And then he was squeezing himself inside of you, pushing deep and hitting places that no man had ever reached before. By the time his body was fully against yours, you felt like you were about to break in half. He was so big! But instead of starting right away, he waited for you to adjust. After a couple of minutes, you lifted up your hips, indicating that he could start.

But he didn't just start right away. Instead, he looked deep into your eyes and said, "Are you sure?" It made your heart swell that he cared so much as to ask you that; you tugged him down for a passion-filled kiss. He took this as initiative and drew back, pushing into you hard but slowly. He continued to thrust like this, trying to enhance the sensations, until finally you had had enough. Why wasn't he taking you in an unrestrained manner like you had demanded? "Ivan," you moaned. "Yes, my love?" "Faster, harder… _plus!"_ "You don't need to ask me twice."

With that, Ivan began to pound relentlessly into you, shoving you hard into the table. Your hips began to snap fitfully, and you wrapped your legs around him, driving him deeper still as he got to an almost feverish pace. When he suddenly hit your g-spot, you cried out lustfully. "[Name], are you okay?" he asked, voice husky. "I-I'm more than okay! Do. That. Again." He nodded, aiming for the same spot as before, resulting in the same cries each time he hit it. You could feel the coil building up again, and it was obvious that Ivan was close as well. "Oh, I-Ivan, I think I'm about to—" "I know," he grunted, picking up the pace even more still.

He was practically pummeling you into the table, he was going so hard and so fast, and before you knew it you were coming, your orgasm rocking through your body like never before. Ivan quickly followed suit, spilling his semen deep into your depths. Panting hard, he pulled out of you and drew your body into his arms. You were speechless. "[Name]," he said after a few minutes. "Y-yes?" "I want you to move in with me. I have been making preparations in hope that you would return my love… that's why I've been acting—" You leaned up and kissed him, long and hard, before saying, "Of course I will move in with you! Why didn't you just ask sooner?" He blushed.

"I was planning on asking you on Monday, the one year anniversary of our officially meeting. I suppose that was a dumb idea, no?" You giggled. "_Oui_, it was, but it was worth the wait _mon amour_." Ivan smiled at this. "Good. Let's go get your things from your apartment, and we can be on our way. The sooner we go, the better." "_Oui_. And," you said huskily, "the sooner we can fuck again~" He groaned at this. "Get your clothes on. We'd better get moving." You chuckled at his reaction and willingly complied. Hurriedly, you dressed yourself, skipping the stockings and shoving them inside your bra haphazardly.

When you'd finished, you noticed that Ivan was still in the process of pulling his pants on. He'd frozen in place, watching you as you dressed in such a rush, forgetting he had to dress himself. With a smile, you walked over to him and kissed his cheek before grabbing his sweater off the floor and tugging it over his head. When his face reappeared over the fabric, he was smiling with such a look of love that you thought you would melt right then and there. "Well hello there," he said, kissing you on the nose. He took a step back and finished dressing himself with surprising speed, buttoning up his coat with skilled fingers and looping his scarf around his neck.

With that, the two of you were off, heading down the long corridor to the entrance of the building and out into the chill of the winter evening.


End file.
